


Nico's strange dream

by SolUnia



Category: NicoB - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolUnia/pseuds/SolUnia
Summary: Just a little crack fic for NicoB's fanfic reading.





	

One day Nico was sitting around in a chair while petting Bernie when he went to sleep.

 

**Insert Komeada shit here because why not**

 

"OBJECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nico looked up as Blaise's beard catches on fire. "HOW DARE YOU HURT YOU CINNAMON BUN SON YOU EVIL DEAMON LORD!!!" Edgeworth is yelling as Sebastion Debest is standing next to him in awe. Nico runs up to Sebatian and hugs him very tightly.

 

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS SINCE YOUR ARC YOU BIG CINNAMON BUN!"

 

But its short lived when the room turns white and Phionexes screams are ringing in the background.

 

"Hey there Nico, what are you doing here in my void of bullshit space and time. AHAHAHAH!"

 

"Shut up Komesda."

 

"Whateverr. I'm gonna go eat turkey bale sadmiches with hudge while he gives Phoinesx  a hard time AHHA!" Komedo blows up into beagleeeeesssssss and catz.

 

"Oh so that was who was making that dumb noise." Nico turns around and sees Josuwa staring at him with his douchy face. "By the way, get ready to see me again." then he disaperse.

 

Nico is felting very confuz as the gramcrackers, word choise, speeling, and written in ginger ale are getting worse by the stanza. He qikle relixes that he is breaking the forth wall by reconizing that he is in a story and stops.

 

all the studden many of hagakure voiced dudes fall out the nonexitance sky and the others start killing hgakuneike and lerrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee when halberge guy from angel thumps comes out the shadow and killes Nica.

 

Nico wakes up with Bernie still in his lap. She is now staring at the man who had just woken her up from her nap. "Oh Bernie thank god. I just had the weirdest dream that either my voices were real or I had turned into a figment of someone else's imagination. It was so badly written too."

 

"That sounds like a real nightmare there Trite." A white hair man only know as the sexy mother fucker Godot downed a entire cup of coffee.

 

Nico screamed as a wolf jumped throught the window and attacked him.

 

 

                                                                         THE END EVERONE DIED

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Nico. If you are reading this then I didn't completely kill all of your brain cells. I wrote this durning the fanfic reading on the 1/7/2017 and at 2 am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo you can see how that turned out. There was literally noo planning of this story as I wrote this. Crack coffee indueced sleepy fanfics at its finest. One last thing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> DONT DIE


End file.
